Dens
The Planet where the hot springs and the mountains blanketed in snow is and it was turned into a beautiful paradise full of Greenlands. It was the 2nd Planet of Dynasystem. It was called the Mythical World or the Hylian World. It has Eight Continents. The Ten Continents are, Izumo, America, Monoha, Torabia, North Kaiser, South Kaiser, Kagenato, Katina, Minccina and Luxara. 'Appears in:' Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Background' *Dens was created by Oak into a Planet. Oak created 10 More Planets and they were Saturn, Uranus ,Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Korutant, Cybernet and Ismo. Oak have created the 8 Species and they were known as Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon, Animals, Dinosaurs, Bakugan, Benders, Demons and Humans and Oak have rested at the 12th Day. *The Meteor came crashed landed causing the Land to be split into Ten Continents. *Dialga the Temporal Pokemon guarded the Time Gears. Dialga have made Temporal Tower Island floating over Kalos Reigon. 'Machines and Species' 'Warships' Battleship Gundam MK III Minerva Archangel Multiple Musais 'Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors' Unicorn Gundam PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam Multiple Zaku MSN-02 Perfect Zeong Multiple Gelgoog Multiple Gogg Multiple RX-78-1 Gundam Prototype Multiple GM Cannons Multiple Guncannon Multiple Guntank Multiple Gouf Custom Apsalus III Psycho Gundam MK II 9 Doben Wolf Gundam Age 1 Gundam Age 2 Gundam Age 3 Freedom Gundam 3 MAN-08 Elmeth Gyan Multiple Dom Cannon 'Land Animals' Hylian Dragons Japanese Dragons Chinese Dragons Asian Elephants African Elephants Hares Lions Lioness Hyenas Raccoons Hamsters Eruasian Eagle Owls Cobras Anacondas Salamanders Balrogs Gorillas Spider monkeys Chimpanzees Baboons Ducks Swans Unicorns Wolves Penguins Boa Constricters Four Headed Boa Constricter Snakes Nine Tailed Fox Ox Cows Hamsters Chickens Godzillasaurus Tigers Alligators Crocodiles Leviathan Horses Pegasus Salamanders Dragons Medusa Lemurs Tortoises Titanoboa Polar Bears 'Fish and Sea Mammals' Blue Whales Orcas Multiple Herring Anchovies Great White Sharks Dolphins Kraken Squids Sperm Whales Octopuses Sea Turtles Jellyfish Sea Bears Sea Dragons Starfish 'Cyber Animals' Devil Gundam Gundasarus GamaTiki Cyber Mayans Cyber Sage Cyberdyna Island 'Human Race' Link the Hylian Samurai Yuri Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi) Ragna the Bloodedge Powerpuff Girls Z (Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup) Zelda Jin Kisaragi Okami Yuki Sasuke Uchiho Hayate Saya Nawaki Dan Kuto Darkwing Dolphin Darkwing Duck Sonic the Hedgehog Red Haired Shanks Monkey D. Luffy Gol D. Ace Megaman Volnutt Roll Caskett Waka Hira Hotaru Utakata Yagura Cara Yamata Mizuichi Monkey D. Dragon Monkey F. Larry Tsunade Yoshi vi Vermillion Carl Klova 'Demons' General Zeong Clockwerk HIM (PPGZ) Aku (Samurai Jack) Ten-Tails Satan 'Dinosaurs' 99 Triceratops 1 Tyranosaurus Rex 66 Brachiosaurus 88 Brontosaurus 10 Velociraptors 7 Stegosaurus 33 Pteranadon 999 Hadrosaurus 9 Allosaurus Multiple Gallaminus 22 Mosasaurus 99 Plesiosarus 'Gods and Goddess' Amaterasu Susanoo Tsukiyomi Izanagi Izanami Din Naryu Farore Zeus Yami Yama Manda (Naruto) Asura Ra Odin Vishnu Jesus of Nazereth Rowdyruff Gods Oak Devil Fruits Aura Aura no Mi Gum Gum no Mi Yami Yami no Mi Yama Yama no Mi Mera Mera no Mi Mero Mero no Mi Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Anaconda Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: King Cobra Hebi Hebi No Mi Model: Giraffe Suna Suna no Mi 'Insects' Honeybees Hornets Ants Ladybugs Cockroaches Blue Butterflies Rainbow Butterflies 'Angels' Cherubim Ophanim Seraphim 'Locations' Izumo Monoha Digital World Konoha